A Nightmare
by ndubzmeaneverything
Summary: It's Sam's Birthday and Tom throws a party for her. but all doesn't go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

_Birthday Surprise._

_Maybe just a one-shot. Depends since I left this on a cliff hanger. _

_Lyrics Are Not Mine. Song One Direction – Little Things. _

'Alright they're on they're way. Tom is with Sam. So everyone get into positions' Zoe told everyone. They had managed to plan a surprise birthday party without Sam finding out. Somehow they had managed to pull it off without her finding out, because everyone knew Sam wasn't one for surprises. But they couldn't not do something for her.

So in the weeks running up to her birthday. They had been planning the event, with a lot of input from Tom. He had been able to be a detective on what presents Sam would like and would hate. Without once did she get suspicious. But that was in due course.

They could hear Tom and Sam getting closer, so everyone got into positions. In the hall that had been rented out for the evening, they could hear the footsteps and voices getting louder. Zoe quickly ran to the light switch and turned the lights off before going into position.

'Tom why have you brought me here?' they could hear Sam's voice saying as Tom suggested she opened the door and turn the lights on. So Sam did. She opened the door. And turned the lights on.

'SURPRISE!' everyone shouted stunning the young doctor into complete silence. As the DJ hit the decks, music began to play before Zoe walked over to Sam. 'You didn't think we'd forgotten did you? Happy Birthday' she said hugging Sam.

Sam unsure what to do with herself simply patted Zoe on the shoulder. Before Zoe handed her a drink.

Sam turned to face Tom 'so this is why you've been acting odd over the last few weeks. The suspicious phonecalls. And there was me thinking you were cheating on me!' she said admitting her fears over the last few weeks. Tom laughed.

'Well I had to do something. Since you were refusing to celebrate your birthday. So I did something. And why on earth would you think I was cheating on you?' he questioned.

'I don't know. I feel like an idiot for even thinking it' she said placing her head into his chest. So she wouldn't have to show her embarrassment. Tom kissed her forehead.

'It's okay. I forgive you. But don't let it happen again' he smirked. Sam pouted before playfully punching him in the chest before he took her hand and led her over to the dance floor before Sam could refuse. As the music began to play, she placed her arms around Tom. He did the same. Placing his arms on ether one of her hips.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
but bear this mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
and it all makes sense to me_

'I have a surprise for you later' Tom told her as they swayed to the music. This was a song they both knew well. It was only a few days ago that Tom had sung this song to Sam with his guitar. 'What would that be?' Sam asked questioning her boyfriend.

'You'll just have to wait and see wont you?' he smiled before he leant in and kissed her softly

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
you've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly _

'Now I'm worried' Sam smirked.

'Don't be' Tom replied with a smile on his face.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things_

'I love you' Tom told her looking into those blue eyes that he adored.

'I love you too' Sam replied

'The buffet is now opened' Zoe declared.

'About time. I'm bloody starving' Tom said causing Sam to laugh. How he loved making her laugh. As they made they're way over to the food. Sam frowned as Tom left her side to speak to Zoe. She watched them both for a moment before seeing Zoe nod. And Tom approached her with a grin on his face.

'What was that about?' she asked him suspiciously.

'You'll just have to wait and see won't you' he said.

'Tom you know I'm not keen on surprises. So just tell me will you?' Sam asked.

Just as Zoe appeared carrying a cake with twenty eight fully lit candles on it

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But  
You're perfect to me.

As Zoe placed the cake down on the table, everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to Sam. Who once again didn't know where to look. Before she looked at the cake and the many lit candles, and that's when she noticed the ring on one of the candles. Her heart was in her mouth,

'Ready to make a wish Sam?' Zoe said with a smile on her face, before she nodded towards Tom.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things_

You never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
If I let you know, I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh and

I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you (and all these little things)

Sam took a deep breath before she blew out the candles. All accept the one on with the ring on it. Before she turned and her mouth fell to the floor as she noticed Tom down on one knee.

'Sam Will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me...'

a silence fell over the room as they waited for the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence had become unbearable. 'Well?' Tom asked as he was still down on one knee. 'I can't. I'm sorry Tom' Sam replied feeling tears fill her eyes, before she ran. Ran out of the hall way, out into the bitter cold, but she didn't care. She kept on running until she was no where near the hall.

And collapsed against the wall. Letting the tears fall down her eyes. She wiped them away. Hardly letting herself believe that Tom had just proposed to her in front of all they're colleagues and she had just turned him down. It was too much too soon. He wouldn't understand. She knew that.

Meanwhile back at the hall. Tom was stood in total disbelief at what had just happened. He was sure Sam would've said yes. But he should've known it was too soon.

Before he left the hall. While the rest of the ED colleagues were also in disbelief at what had happened. Because Tom had told them all about his plans to propose. It seemed none of them had predicted Sam's rejection. They were all counting on her saying yes. Turns out they were wrong. Just like Tom.


	3. Chapter 3

I suggest you don't read this if you're easily scared. You have been warned.

And I apologise again for a short chapter. Promise a longer one!

Once Sam had stopped crying and she wiped away the last few remainder of tears. She began to walk, not at all knowing where she was. She decided to walk where it was lit most, and carried on walking. Unaware that a man had spotted her and was beginning to follow her. Sam placed her earphones in and turned the volume up a little but not loud enough to hurt her ears.

But enough to block out any outside noises. Having said this. The music was now blocking out the man's footsteps that weren't too far away. And before Sam had chance to react.

A hand went in front of her mouth. And she was being dragged backwards.

Into some near by bushes. And was subjected to a horror flying sexual assault. Once the masked man was finished.

He left her there as he ran away into the moon light. Leaving Sam on the floor. Sobbing. Her dignity thrown in the gutter.

This certainly wasn't going to be a birthday she would remember for a while. She cried out in the empty street.

Wishing Tom had been there to protect her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just so you know. No it wasn't Tom who attacked Sam. It was somebody else, and this fic is going to get quiet dark from this chapter. So if you don't like. Don't read. :)) Bye**

Sam waited until she was certain that her attacker was long gone before she steadily got to her feet, her body was throbbing, her arms and legs were both aching. Since she had used all her strength to fight off the attacker. But he had won. He was a lot stronger. He now being the face that she hated more than anything in this world. Shock was running through her veins at the event that had occurred just moments before; she didn't want to believe what had just happened. Her dignity thrown in the gutter like she was nothing. Like she wasn't a human being.

The man had no care for her what so ever. He just attacked her. She felt as if it was her fault. Had she not ran away from the party, had she not turned down Tom's proposal. Would things have turned out differently if she had said yes? She certainly wouldn't be in this position now.

She knew it had been silly to run out of the hall way and keep on running, she hadn't noticed the pathway she had gone. All she felt was the need to run so she had, now she'd got herself into this mess. It was her fault.

All these thoughts were making her feel queasy. Before she stopped. Where she was and vomited onto the pavement below. Before everything around her went black and she fell to the floor…

The next thing Sam was aware of when she awoke, was the fact that she was now in a hospital bed, it took a few rubs of the eyes before Zoe Hanna came into focus, along with Tess... 'Sam' she said as she noticed Sam was awake. Sam took off the oxygen mask that was on her face.

'Where's Tom' Sam asked, Zoe and Tess looked at each other for a moment.

'What?' Sam demanded.

'I'm not letting him in to see you' Zoe told Sam.

'How come?' Sam asked.

'Sam you were found unconscious in the street, and you have bruises on your arms and legs which appear quiet recent, and not only that. You were found with no underwear on… I think you know where I'm going with this Sam… You've been R-' Zoe began to say, but Sam stopped her.

'And you think it was Tom who attacked me?' Sam asked. Again Zoe and Tess looked at each other

'He left not long after you did, when you ran from the hall. And about three hours later. You were found in the street. After being attacked. Nobody knows where Tom went in those three hours… unless he can accounted for his whereabouts. I'm not going to let him anywhere near you' Zoe told Sam.

'I can't believe you think Tom would do such a thing. He wouldn't' Sam told Zoe, who wasn't convinced.


	5. Chapter 5

'Let me see my girlfriend!' Tom demanded slamming his fist down on the table below him. It was hard enough that the table shook. 'I'm not letting you anywhere near Sam till you can be accounted for your whereabouts' Zoe told him. Letting her personal opinion take over. She knew that she shouldn't but the way things were looking Tom disappearing after Sam had ran out the hall. Did look pretty suspicious and she was found three hours later in that time nobody knew where Tom had gone.

'Do you honestly think I am capable of that...' Tom raised his eyebrows. 'Getting angry isn't going to do you any favours Tom' Tess spoke up observing. Then Tom rounded on her.

'Don't tell me you share the same suspicion as Zoe?. I did not rape Sam. In case you have forgotten. I threw her a surprise birthday party. I asked her to marry me! Which sadly she never said yes to. Do you really think I would do such a thing?' he said looking at them both. Before Zoe signalled Tess for a word outside, as both women left the room leaving Tom to calm down.

'Call security and the police' she said looking at Tess

'Isn't it Sam's choice whether she wants to report it or not?' Tess asked.

'It is. But I really hope I'm wrong, about Tom' Zoe told her. Walking away.

Meanwhile Sam awoke again for what seemed like the fourth time in the night. She woke to find her arms stiff as she tried to move, it was no use. Before a hand went over her mouth once more. She tried to scream but it was no use.

'Shut up or I'll kill you' he snarled. Sam did what she was told at once,

'Now that's better isn't it.' He said just as Sam managed to wiggle out of the hold he had over her mouth.

'Why me? What did I do that was so wrong for you to attack me' she half whispered.

'I did what was necessarily. You had it coming. Now I'm going to tell you how this works, your going to tell the police there that you don't want to report it, because I'll know if you do. I'll come back and make you suffer worse.' he snarled.

Sam nodded. Fear throwing through her veins she wanted him to leave. How could one man have such a hold over her. Before he was gone. Vanished into thin air. Sam couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips. The door burst open and it revealed Tess and Zoe.

'H-H-He was H-H-Here' she choked.

'Sam I want you to take deep breaths for me, your having an panic attack'. Zoe told her.

'Who was here' Tess said.

'T-T-The G-G-Guy T-T-That A-A-Attacked M-M-Me' Sam choked out, before her breathing returned to normal

'Tess get the security to check the building. He may still be here. Sam I know you're not going to be happy about what I'm going to say next. But you need to report the attack. If he can find his way in here unseen, he could come back' Zoe told her. And Sam nodded.

'I-I-I'll Do It' she said.


	6. Chapter 6

'Doctor Hanna is it?' the Dc asked as Zoe made eye contact with the detective. 'Yes that's me. Who's asking?' Zoe asked. 'I am Dc Tyler Stone, I am the leading detective in the rape of Samantha Nicholls. I also believe you have reason to believe that Mr Kent is the person responsible for this attack, can you explain why?' Dc Stone asked…

Twenty minutes later Dc Stone had finished her questions, but there was one last thing she needed to inform Doctor Hanna of. 'I should tell you that Mr Kent has provided us with a semen sample. Which he believes is the only way it will prove his innocence, because he is under the impression that you suspect Mr Kent is responsible. Having said this, his sample is now being rushed to our labs, with the semen collected that was found on Miss Nicholls' Dc Stone informed Zoe of.

'How long will we know. If it was …Tom?' Zoe asked her.

'A couple of hours I expect. It's been placed under high priority, should the results come back negative. I suggest you will have some apologising to do to Mr Kent' Dc Stone walked away. Leaving Zoe with her thoughts Dc Stone had a point, she would have to apologise if she was wrong, but she had overheard the description that Sam had given Dc Stone.

And it was a lot like Tom's. Same height. But having said this. Hadn't they left Tom to calm down?. If it was Tom wouldn't Sam have said she wanted nothing more to do with him. But she hadn't. She had asked to see him, maybe Tom was innocent after all.

The security had found nothing, whoever it was that sneaked in to Sam's room. Had gotten away, without being spotted leaving. Never mind entering. Oh it was going to be a long night. As Zoe made her way over to a vending machine to get herself a cup of coffee. She heard footsteps behind her, and came face to face with Tom.

'Can I see Sam yet?' he nearly shouted.

'Lets just wait for the lab results first yeah?' Zoe told him.

'Are you really that thick? Do you really think if I had attacked Sam. I'd give a semen sample. If I did that and I had attacked her. I would be basically giving myself up. And what rapist would do that knowing that they'd be caught?. I am telling you I am innocent. And when the results come back. I will say I told you so. And I expect an apology' Tom told her walking away.

'You'll get a full apology' Zoe told him

'I should hope so' Tom replied carrying on walking away

Meanwhile at the police station Dc Stone was just finishing up some paperwork when there was a knock at her office door. 'Come in' she said and the door opened to reveal a uniformed officer.

'Results from the lab, boss' the officer said handing Dc Stone the paper.

'Thanks' she took them and the officer left the room. And closed the door behind them, she opened the envelope and unfolded the paper and began to read.

**_We have found that regarding the rape of Samantha Nicholls. _**

**_The semen sample provided _**

**_Is not the semen of the offender. _**

Dc Stone sighed. Well at least Mr Kent had proved his innocence. That he had been falsely accused. Before she rang the number Doctor Hanna had provided.

'Is that Doctor Hanna?' Dc Stone spoke

'I have the results from the lab, it is not Thomas Kent. He is completely innocent. I think you have some explaining and apologising to do doctor Hanna' Dc Stone said before hanging up.

So if it wasn't Tom. Then who did the semen belong to? And why had they attacked Sam? Dc Stone was about to make a disturbing breakthrough.


	7. Chapter 7

'Boss you need to see this' one of the officers said, hearing this Dc Stone got to her feet and exited her office, and headed over to where she heard the voice.

'Yeah what's up?' Dc Stone asked. 'This is the cctv footage from the last seven days of our victims address. That car parked crossed the street seems to be watching the house and the driver went as far as the front door step. But the driver seemed to get spooked so backed off' the officer explained showing Dc Stone the footage.

'have we got the driver on camera? Hopefully a clear shot would be best' Dc Stone said. 'Oh yes we've got that alright' the officer informed Dc Stone. 'Great. I want it and then I'll run it through Sam see if she knows him' Dc Stone said.

'Right on it boss' the officer said. Meanwhile at the ED. The door opened and Tom walked into the room.

'Hey sweet' he said taking a chair next to him.

Sam smiled for the first time in days.

'Hey' she replies. Her voice weak but there's a detect of happiness in it just as the door opens once more and it reveals Zoe and Dc Stone

'Tom I should apologise, I should have never accused you. My deepest apologies' Zoe said, hanging her head in shame

'Its fine Zoe, I forgive you' Tom said well he didn't feel as if Zoe deserved it. But he didn't want to upset Sam.

'Dc Stone' Tom and Sam both said in unison

'What brings you here detective?' Tom asked

'I want to run something by Sam' Dc Stone said.

'Fire away detective' Sam said her hand firmly locked in Tom's

'I need to know if you recognise this man.' Dc Stone said holding the paper of the printscreen of the picture that had been taken from the CCTV footage

'okay then' Sam replied anxious about what it could be. Dc stone handed her the paper and Sam took it with her spare hand. she only had to look at it twice.

'Do you know him?' Dc Stone asked

Sam nodded weakly 'Keth Parr' she replied

'What's this got to do with the case detective' Tom asked. Asking what Sam was thinking.

'we have on cctv, that mr parr has been watching your address for many hours on end. And also he has been as far as your front door step' Dc Stone informed Sam. Tom felt bile fill his throat.

'You think he attacked me?' Sam asked.

'has he any connection with you?' Dc Stone asked.

'I accidently broke his neck, but I was cleared of all charges by the GMC' Sam informed her.

'Right. That's all I wanted to know' Dc Stone said.

'Do you think he raped Sam?' Tom asked.

'I don't know. But we're going to find out' Dc Stone said.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Sam was finally well enough to be discharged, as she got ready to leave Dc Stone entered the room along with Zoe. 'Sam, with Mr Parr still at large, me and your colleagues (meaning Tom and Zoe) agree that it's not safe for you to return to your home. So you're going to be staying with Tom for the next few weeks. You will each be taken to a secret location where there will be police guarding the both of you around the clock. You are not to leave the house unless its serious, or you be escorted by one of the officers' Dc Stone finished speaking. Sam nodded at this information.

'In other news your bloods have all come back clear. But as you know it may be a bit too soon to detect HIV, so in around six months time you'll have another blood test but apart from that. Everything is all clear' Zoe informed Sam, who took this information in.

'Right, shall we get going then?' Dc Stone said breaking the silence that had formed in the room. 'Yeah I guess' Sam replied. Tom picked up her belongings and placed them over his shoulder as the three of them then left the room and ED. To an awaiting car, Dc Stone unlocked the car.

Opening the boot Tom placed Sam's belongings into the boot while Sam got into the back. Tom and Dc Stone both got into the front.

Once all three were in, Dc Stone began to pull out of the car park. Sam didn't really pay much attention to the road. Or the conversation that Tom and Dc Stone were having, Sam merely focused her attention on the road outside. The drive was long, a good two hours if not more, before Dc Stone finally started to slow down.

The location was in the middle of no where. Surrounded by countryside's. This was relaxing in a way. But also it made Sam a little more anxious. Tom picked up her belongings out of the car and once more placed them on his shoulder as Dc Stone unlocked the door to the house. That would be home for a while until Mr Parr was caught.

Sam looked around at the Morden building it was light and pretty big. She made her way to the living room. And sat herself down the couch while Tom and Dc Stone headed into the kitchen.

'Drink?' Tom offered.

'Please' Dc Stone replied. She hadn't had a decent coffee in days, the hospital and police station coffee was vile. Nothing like hand made coffee.

'How's Sam been lately?' Dc Stone asked.

'As well as anyone could be, with what she's gone through' Tom replied as he boiled the kettle.

'Sugar?' he asked.

'Two' Dc Stone answered him. 'Has she had anymore nightmares?' she asked.

Remembering that Sam had to be sedated, because one of the nightmares had turned nasty. And she nearly strangled a nurse.

Meanwhile in the living room, Sam walked over to the television and she turned it on, it was the news channel. Tom and Dc Stone were both sipping they're drinks when they both heard a scream and both got to they're feet at once and ran into where the scream had come from.

To find Sam with her knees up to her chin. Keith Parr's face had been flashed up on the news channel. Dc Stone had made the choice to go public with the appeal. And for people not to approach Mr Parr. And to call police at once because he was considered dangerous and according to the news, he has gone on to rape another two women.

Tom looked at the television and looked at Sam, he could see the fear in her eyes. He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder

'You are a victim too. They'll catch him soon Sam. Every police force in the country is looking out for him. There's only so long he can go without being spotted.' Tom said trying to reassure her, but it was having no such affect.

'Sam, why don't you go and rest? It's still early in the day but you may feel a bit better afterwards' Dc Stone said. Sam thought about this for a moment, before nodding. And she left the room. And headed up the stairs.

'Bet the coffees gone cold now' Tom sighed.

'There's always a chance for another' Dc Stone told him.

'Thanks Detective, you know for everything. For helping to bring that scumbag to justice' Tom told her.

'Just doing my job, there will be another officer here shortly to check to see if your both alright' dc Stone told him before she left. Tom watched from the window as she got into her car, and began to drive out of the drive way and out of sight. Before he sat back down and watch the television..


	9. Chapter 9

Tom was watching the television, in a world of his own. Meanwhile upstairs the bedroom window in the room that Sam was sleeping in. crept open carefully. Before a masked figure crepted inside the window, Sam not hearing this stayed asleep. She always slept with the door open ever since that nightmare where she nearly strangled that nurse. But this masked figure closed the door. Hearing the door close Sam shot her eyes open.

And before she had chance to react or even breathe a hand went over her mouth, a masked figure telling her to Ssh. So Sam did what she was told before the mask man removed his balaclava and Sam came face to face with Keith Parr. He placed his hand back over Sam's mouth preventing her to scream. 'Now you listen to me. Do you remember what I told you back at the ED. I told you not to go to the police and what do you do. Now I have to full fill the promise I made to you. Now I have to kill you' Keith told Sam who did nothing but nod

'Right this is what's going to happen when I remove my hand you are not to scream you are going to stay silent. Not even a peep' Keith told Sam. who nodded to this. Meanwhile down stairs Tom got to his feet and headed in direction of the stairs. One at a time he made his way up noticing that the door of the room that Sam was sleeping in was shut,

'Sam? Are you okay?' Tom called through the closed door.

'Answer him' Keith hissed.

'Everything's fine' Sam said quickly trying to keep all fear out of her voice as she did so.

'Okay I was just wondering with your door being shut. Do you want me to open it?' Tom asked.

'No, no its fine' Sam answered him. The fear still thick in her voice. 'okay if you're sure' Tom called as he made his way back downstairs. Sam listened as his footsteps headed into the distance. She sighed. Fear taking over her once more. And this time Sam felt a cold metal prodding against her windpipe. She looked down and saw a knife against her throat.

'so this is it. This is how I'm going to die' Sam thought. She really was scared out of her life. Keith Parr was capable of anything. He'd raped her once. And now here she was playing into his hands. It could only get worse.


End file.
